


Love In Motion

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, fansite au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: Being a fansite master takes a different turn after meeting Hwang Minhyun.Alternatively, that fansite au no one asked for.





	Love In Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirosayas (landfill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/gifts).



> Happy Birthday my one and ongly ♡ you deserve the world but I can only give you mine. May you have a memorable birthday, my love. You deserve a more befitting fic to your name but alas this is all I can produce.
> 
> Dear reader, you're going to regret ever clicking on this. Warnings include but are not limited to: highly self indulgent, questionable characterizations, badly researched fansite culture, various attempts ( but ultimately failing ) at an epistolary style of writing, and inconsistent update schedules.
> 
> Yes, if you are wondering, the title and chapter titles are based off fansite names.

There are a lot of things in life Seongwoo never bargained for. This includes spending the last three hours sharpening a particular photograph and praying someone appreciates it.

Despite having done this for the past two comebacks, that unsettling feeling of nervousness still manages to creep its way to the tips of Seongwoo’s fingers. So he closes his eyes and clicks the blue ‘tweet’ button before he has second thoughts.

 **peach soda**  @peachsoda_dn  
perfect scene #강다니엘 #하성운 pic.twitter.com/OnswTdasFG

A second later, a notification pops up ( followed by 70 others ) that has Seongwoo making a sort of garbled noise that has Jaehwan looking at him in concern.

 **구르미**   **그린**   **달빛**  @940322_com  
@peachsoda_dn ahhh ㅠㅠ i thought i was alone…

It takes all of Seongwoo’s self control to refrain from keyboard smashing back a reply. “Holy shit,” he exhales, instead.

There’s a moment of silence, an audible flicker of debate before Jaehwan resigns himself with a sigh, deciding to indulge his flatmate. “What is it?”

“One of the largest fansites for Ha Sungwoon just  _commented_  on my photo of Daniel and Sungwoon  _together_ ,” Seongwoo says, still staring at the photograph he had almost decided not to publish and scrolls back down to the reply in a succession of quick back and forth.

“So?”

“And  _I_  thought I was alone,” Seongwoo breathes, in disbelief. Pinches himself to make sure that  _yes_  this is not some dream where one of the handful of fansites he had decided to follow back actually finds the interaction between their favorite members cute. Or maybe he’s reading too much into it.

Seongwoo clicks into the fansite’s profile finding himself sighing in content at the first photograph he comes across. A neat caption with the date and the event. A clear photograph of Ha Sungwoon smiling as confetti rains around him with eyes that seem to sparkle. None of the extra whitening and editing maneuvers other fansites tend to resort to. Just a good angle and a beautiful picture capturing a moment that could almost make Seongwoo, a Daniel stan, heart’s flutter.

Jaehwan clears his throat.

“Oh right,” Seongwoo says quickly, barely registering the level of regret Jaehwan is currently experiencing for trying to be a good friend, “the largest ships of the fandom are hatae and nielsung. Most fansites capture those moments and fans gobble it up. Helps spread your name in the RPS side of fandom.” Seongwoo rambles on, oblivious as to how he had lost Jaehwan in the first sentence. “Which means interactions between other members sometimes gets cut off or blurred out,” Seongwoo bites out the last two words, remembering the days where he had sold batches of photographs to fansites only to have his hard work edited in ways that fueled his growing rage and reluctance in ever working with the same fansites again.

For instance: Daniel bleached to the point beyond recognition — skin tone on par with that of a ghost. Only to see those same pictures floating around, re-edited again with some fan’s projection of “yellow” skin tone. Or worse: edits that removed whatever they thought was not “beautiful”. On reflex, Seongwoo reaches out to touch the three moles that adorn his cheeks, recalling the days where he had wanted them removed. It had taken him a long time ( and admittedly Daniel ) for him to learn to appreciate what he once believed to be blemishes.

So he took matters into his own hands. He was already attending all the fanmeets and fansigns Anemoi held. Might as well run his own fansite instead of having Daniel and his craft ruined by people who thought they knew better.

Because Daniel deserved better.

Seongwoo still remembers the day Anemoi debuted , named after Greek gods of winds to draw parallels between the members’ voices and their ability to transport the listener elsewhere, and how Seongwoo had snorted and clicked on their MV in marked disinterest — using it as a distraction from the last phone call with his parents. ( The disappointment laced in their tone was an invisible hand around his throat, threatening to cut off all air. ) At first glance it was four boys with fresh faces, hoping to make it big in the industry. They sang about heartbreak: not the conventional kind where a lover leaves, but the sort of heartbreak life brings. Weariness of expectations. Exhaustion from chasing goals with no end in sight. And Seongwoo’s eyes were puffy and red by the end of 4 minutes.

It didn’t take long for him to enter their names into the naver search bar, desperate for anything and everything he could get his hands on. He learned about Taehyun’s underground dance battle days, stint with Monster Woo Fam, his time as Taeyang’s dancer. About Daniel’s bboy days. About how long Jisung had trained for this day. And was reduced to tears when Sungwoon sang a cover of his favorite song. But most importantly were the predebut videos where Daniel, before his hair was dyed into a shade of pink, took care of his hyungs with words of encouragement and allowed his shoulders to be there for his members. Balancing out this band, syncing with their energy, polishing off the rough edges and making it a band Seongwoo wished to follow for decades onwards.

Seongwoo didn’t love Daniel. He admired him. Almost wished he could be half as good as Kang Daniel was and wanted to be a better person  _because_  of him.

So he bought his first ticket to a fanmeeting and the rest becomes history.

His love for capturing individuals behind a set of lens was just a natural progression of events.

“Rarely,” Seongwoo refocuses his attention on the conversation, ending the path down nostalgia lane before he gives into the urge to binge watch all the MVs again, “does someone  _appreciate_.” Just good moments between members built on friendship ( and in Seongwoo’s mind: love as well ).

There’s a thoughtful  _hmm_  that comes from Jaehwan as he returns to tuning his guitar. And Seongwoo returns to trying to come up with a proper response, scared he had left the other for too long on read.

 **peach soda**  @peachsoda_dn  
@940322_com oh my god... same here???

 **peach soda**  @peachsoda_dn  
@peachsoda_dn  @940322_com did you see sungwoon wrapping his arms around daniel at the last fansign to tow him away?

 **구르미**   **그린**   **달빛**  @940322_com  
@peachsoda_dn yes! i actually have a video of it

Seongwoo fails to fight the grin that grows on his face.

 **peach soda**  @peachsoda_dn  
@940322_com upload it!!!!!

 **구르미**   **그린**   **달빛**  @940322_com  
@peachsoda_dn no ㅜㅜ i'm afraid. last time i uploaded something the qrts exploded ㅜㅜ

And Seongwoo understands in a roundabout way, how uncomfortable it is to try to decipher what international fans are saying when the only understandable portions are unfortunately the obscene language.

 **peach soda**  @peachsoda_dn  
@940322_com ahh... well if u ever decide to upload it u have someone anticipating it!!!

 **구르미**   **그린**   **달빛**  @940322_com  
@peachsoda_dn ㅋㅋ

 **구르미**   **그린**   **달빛**  @940322_com  
@940322_com  @peachsoda_dn by the way... what camera do you use? your pictures always look so good

 **구르미**   **그린**   **달빛**  @940322_com  
@940322_com  @peachsoda_dn ah sorry! i was just debating whether or not to change my equipment. i use a Nikon D3300

Seongwoo debates between going the humble route or to show off a little. After all, a good camera goes a long way.

 **peach soda**  @peachsoda_dn  
@940322_com editing is the magic part~ but i use the Nikon D850

 **peach soda**  @peachsoda_dn  
 @peachsoda_dn @940322_com it’s nice when you can use the same equipment in work and your hobbies

 **peach soda**  @peachsoda_dn  
 @peachsoda_dn @940322_com but!!! how do you take such great photos with Nikon D3300!!! you're talented

 **구르미**   **그린**   **달빛**  @940322_com   
@peachsoda_dn no ㅠㅠ it's all editing. like you said, editing is the magic touch

 **peach soda**  @peachsoda_dn  
@940322_com nonsense! even with the best editing skills you have to know what moment to close the shutters and what angle! talent!!

 **구르미**   **그린**   **달빛**  @940322_com   
@peachsoda_dn ah ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅜㅜㅠㅠㅠㅠ thank you ㅜㅜ

Seongwoo finds himself smiling at that. The curl of excitement blossoms in his chest at the thought of having a friend to attend various Anemoi events with. Over the years he’s noticed the way some fansites wait around for each other to pack up, leaving together arm in arm as they giggle over a recalled moment their _oppas_ had. Sometimes, while Seongwoo disassembles his equipment, he wishes for something similar. But it would be too odd for a male twenty something year old with a job fraternizing with high school fangirls so Seongwoo had always shelved the thought.

Until now.

Anxiety creeps back into his fingers. Heart verging on overdrive as he quiets his own brain and allows himself to type out:

 **peach soda**  @peachsoda_dn  
@940322_com you’re welcome~ i speak nothing but the truth~

 **peach soda**  @peachsoda_dn  
@peachsoda_dn @940322_com there’s a fansign next week isn’t there? are u attending??

Seongwoo doesn’t notice how long he’s held his breath until he gasps for air the moment a notification pops up.

 **구르미**   **그린**   **달빛**  @940322_com   
@peachsoda_dn yup! i’m looking forward to it

 **구르미**   **그린**   **달빛**  @940322_com   
@940322_com  @peachsoda_dn it’s the last one for this comeback so i had to… ㅠㅠ

 **peach soda**  @peachsoda_dn  
@940322_com i’m not ready ㅜㅜ

Seongwoo’s breath hitches. Fingers flying before he has time to second guess his actions, weaving in an invitation.

 **peach soda**  @peachsoda_dn  
@peachsoda_dn @940322_com but it also means concert season is soon!!! ㅋㅋ

 **구르미**   **그린**   **달빛**  @940322_com   
@peachsoda_dn goodbye my vacation days ㅠㅠ

Seongwoo’s inhales sharply. The noise drowned out by Jaehwan’s attempts at crafting a chorus for his new song. Usually, Seongwoo would make a comment or two, encouraging his friend in his endeavors, giving an honest review of what he had so far. But today he had more pressing issues to address: a working fansite master? What are the odds?

 **peach soda**  @peachsoda_dn  
@940322_com anemoi is our vacation ㅋㅋㅋ

Seongwoo tries not to think too much about it when the reply never comes. ( But that drop of disappointment in his chest is undeniable. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few articles I read for light research include [this post](http://beyondhallyu.com/k-pop/just-pretty-picture-kpop-fandom-fansite-culture/) and [this one](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1somi4).
> 
> For reference, the decision of cameras were based on these two posts linked [here](https://www.techradar.com/news/photography-video-capture/cameras/best-full-frame-dslr-8-cameras-from-canon-nikon-and-sony-compared-1133732) and [here](https://www.techradar.com/news/photography-video-capture/cameras/buying-guide-best-slrs-for-beginners-1251700). The Nikon D850 ( Seongwoo's camera) was released on September 2017 and the Nikon D3300 ( Minhyun's camera) was released on February 2014.


End file.
